


Muggles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi!! So this is my first story I've actually written, so if you spot any mistakes or have any recommendations of ways to improve or parts to add, please let me know!! It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Why the HELL are you here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So this is my first story I've actually written, so if you spot any mistakes or have any recommendations of ways to improve or parts to add, please let me know!! It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

"Why the hell are you here?! Get out of my house!" A familiar voice yelled, filled with pure rage.

 _What is going on?_ I tried to ignore all of the shouting and yelling that was happening outside of my room by forcing myself to continue to read, but I just couldn't focus. Curiosity got the best of me. I closed my book on the plants of Michigan and got out of bed. I shivered as my bare feet touched the hard wooden flooring before quickly throwing on a pair of fluffy socks, a gift from my mother. Once I was finished, I opened my door and peeked out of my room. I was at the perfect angle were I could see everything that was happening at the front door of our house. A man stood in the living room, and my mom stood face-to-face with him, though she had to look up a bit due to his height. Mother was seething, and I realized that she was the one who had yelled. The man looked like he was maybe 36 years old. He had short, light-brown hair that framed his face perfectly. His demeanor was calm, highly contrasting that of my mom's.

"It's time for him to come. You know it. Hell, you moved all the way to America to try and avoid me," The man's voice was familiar, in some way but I couldn't place it. He had a British accent, and his voice was softer than I expected it to be. _Understanding_ , almost.

"No way in hell that I'm letting him go to that school! You know what happened there! You know what still happens there! That world is too dangerous for him!" Mother was obviously angry, but there was panic in her voice. I had never seen this side of her. Even during the worst situations, she always seemed to remain calm. Now, she sounded as if she could barely keep her voice from breaking.

"Please, Luna. You know how important for Sip to get to understand his abilities. Remember when you were his age? All he is going to want to do is learn to use and control his-"

"Learn to use and control my what?" At the sound of my name, I stepped completely out of my room and into the living room, abruptly joining the conversation.

"Oh nothing, Dear! Don't worry about it!" Mom sounded nervous, while the man at the door just stared at her in shock.

"Y-you didn't... H-he doesn't... You didn't tell him?!" He sounded outraged.

"Tell me _what_?" I was getting annoyed. Mom was keeping something from me, and that realization broke my heart. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

She looked down at her feet, sighing. "I don't have the heart to tell him, Neville..." She mumbled.

"You're a wizard, Sip," The man, _Neville_ , smiled.

"That's a really bad joke, no offense, sir," I yawned, unimpressed.

"Joke? I'm being totally serious, kid. Watch," He took out a stick from his pocket. It wasn't just a stick. It looked more like a _wand_ from all of those made up witch and wizard movies. He looked around and spotted a pen that was laying on the coffee table, probably from when Mom was writing cards to her friends. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." He spoke, and suddenly the pen began to levitate. He moved his wand around, pointing it in different directions, and the pen followed wherever the wand was pointing. 

My jaw _dropped_. "What?! How?!" Was all I could manage to get out. I was in complete awe.

He moved his wand back towards the table and dropped the pen, before sliding the wand back into his pocket. "As I said, I'm being totally serious, You could probably do it, too, with proper teaching, of course," Neville looked back at Mom. "Come on, Luna. He'd love it, and you know it." 

And then, tears started to form in Mom's eyes. She hugged Neville, and his eyes softened. She backed away from the hug a tiny bit and looked up at him. "Fine. He can go. But you better protect him or I swear to Merlin..." She was cut off by him quickly kissing her. I gaped at them. They were just giggling.

"What the hell?! Who the hell even are you?!" I yelled at them. They both looked startled, like they had forgotten I was even there. 

"Language!" Mom yelled, before quickly backing completely out of the hug, looking down. Her cheeks were covered in a pink blush.

"Uhm..." Neville started, only to be cut off by Mom.

"Sip, meet your father: Neville Longbottom."

"What. The. Absolute. Fuck."

"Language!" She scolded, but didn't follow up on it.

"Well, are you ready to go buy your supplies for Hogwarts?" Neville asked, trying to ease the tension.

"For what now?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course." 

"I can't believe you're being serious," Suddenly, I heard a familiar clicking noise and felt soft fur brush against my ankle. I looked down to see a rather small platypus-looking creature, but without the tail. He had fluffy black fur, and shining eyes.

"There you are, Gill!" I looked at him, smiling excitedly. I gently picked him up and held him in my arms, bringing my attention back to Neville. Neville and Mom had their jaws dropped.

"How did you not already know you were a wizard when you have a magical creature as a pet?!" Asked Neville, shock apparent in his voice.

"Magical creature? You mean Gill? He's not magic, I don't know what you're talking about. He's my pet platypus."

"That's no platypus, Honey. That's a Niffler!" Mom said, still surprised.

"Niffler? What's that?"


	2. Who's Harry Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sip learns more about his Mom's past and about what kids may be at Hogwarts with him.

Neville had explained what a Niffler was, and the whole time I was just shocked. Gill was my best friend, and I hadn't even known what he was. After explaining, he had offered to take me to a place called "Diagon Alley" so that I could get school supplies, and hesitantly, I had agreed. Today was the day he was going to come pick me up. I was sitting on my bed, legs crossed, with Gillian in my lap. Mom had lent me some old books about magic that she had stored away, and at the moment I was reading one about Magical Law and being an _Auror_ , whatever that meant. The book was written by a man named Harry Potter, and it even had a folded up piece of parchment placed between the cover and first page. It looked relatively new, especially in comparison to the old state of the book. I opened it up to read it. It read:

_Hello Luna, I hope you're doing well. I've missed you, along with the rest of the DA. I can't believe it's already been 17 years since I last saw you. I really do miss you dearly, and I hope you are able to stop by soon. I heard that you had a son; congratulations! How old is he? Maybe he'll be in the same year as James, Albus, or Lily. I also heard that you moved to America! How is it? What is it like? You're going to have to tell me all about it._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

I finished the letter and smiled. It was nice to see how much this Harry guy cared about Mom. I re-read the letter again, but this time the names caught my attention. _James? Albus? Lily?_ _Who are they?_ "Mom?" I called, hoping she was close enough to hear me. Gill jumped, startled, before laying back down.

"Yes dear?" She responded, opening my door and letting herself in. She must have been standing near my door, considering how quickly she opened the door.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Mom smiled at the mention of his name. Her eyes lit up, but not in excitement. It was more like the mention of his name has ignited a fire inside her as she reminisced. 

"Harry was a dear friend of mine. We were apart of a group of friends, and we were all very close. Harry was like a brother to me." She smiled again, and she walked over and sat on the bed near the end of the bed.

"How old are James, Albus, and Lily?" 

"James is 11, I believe. Albus is 9 and Lily is 7. James will be in your year! This is fantastic!" She was smiling, until suddenly she frowned. "That means that Malfoy's son will be in your year as well..."

"Malfoy? Who's that?" Mom opened her mouth to open, but then there was a knock on the door. She looked relieved to not have to answer, and she quickly ran to get the door.

Assuming that it was Neville who was at the door, I got up and put on some shoes. I was wearing a large t-shirt that had a little cartoon plant icon on it, with dark gray ripped jeans. I grabbed a backpack opening it up and turning to Gill. 

"Do you want to come with?" I held it near Gill so he could jump in, and he did. 

Zipping up the back, I left a big enough portion unzipped so that Gill could poke his head out if he wanted. I gently put it on, before grabbing a brush and looking in the mirror. I started brushing, trying to tame the wild mess that was my hair. It didn't really do much good, and I gave up after a bit. Though I wasn't paying enough attention to recognize exactly what they were saying, I could hear Mom and Neville talking in the living room. When I finally decided that I was situated, I walked out of my room.

"So, where is this 'Diagon Alley' anyway?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen to grab some water before taking a nice, refreshing sip.

"London." I nearly spit my water out. I managed to swallow, but started coughing. 

"What?!" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Yep! We're just going to teleport there, so don't worry about any long drives or rides or anything like that." Neville responded casually.

My eyes still wide with shock, I nodded quietly, taking another sip of water. 

"Well, are you ready?"


	3. Diagon Alley

"Well, are you ready?" Neville asked, clearly excited.

"Yep! Let's go." I responded, hoping that the nervousness I was feeling wasn't apparent in my voice.

Neville offered his hand. "Just grab my hand and hold on." His smile was genuine, as if he wasn't rushing me. I nodded, and slowly reached out. I placed my hand in his.

"Well, we'll see you later Luna!" Neville called. 

"Be safe-" She was cut off by the bright light.

I immediately felt a knot form in my stomach, as I grew a bit nauseas. My limbs felt like they were stretching and moving to places they shouldn't be, but it didn't exactly hurt. It seemed as if the world was whirling by me, and I could barely make out where we were before we flew by it. My entire body felt as if it were being squished and stretched repeatedly, and I just closed my eyes, silently wishing for it to be over. Finally, I felt my feet hit the ground, and the knot in my stomach seemed to die down.

"Well, here we are!" Neville said. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized that I was still holding on to Neville's hand for dear life. I let go, taking in my surroundings. 

We were standing in an alley that was lined with colorful buildings. The buildings were obviously old, but they had somehow remained almost perfectly preserved. Crowds of people walked up and down the cobblestone roads, gathering at storefronts to admire things on display. To sum it up, it was _breathtaking_. 

"Wow... _this_ is Diagon Alley?" I asked, still admiring the view. To others, it probably wouldn't seem as interesting, but to me, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Yep! This is where you'll be getting everything you need for school!" Neville looked at me; excitement very apparent in his eyes.

"Alrighty, where do we go first?" I questioned, and followed as Neville began to walk towards a shop with a gray exterior; the word "Olliavander's" written on it.


End file.
